Recuerdos
by EsmeraldCullen02
Summary: Y la noche anterior se pasó así, entre recuerdo y recuerdo, y supe que si algo malo pasaba el día siguiente recordaría lo mejor, todos los momentos que vivimos juntos. One-Shot.


**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de la saga crepúsculo pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los pido prestado un ratito para crear historias sobre ellos ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Recuerdos<strong>

La noche se presentaba tranquila. Todos mi hijos estaban en sus habitaciones con sus respectivos compañeros, disfrutando el momento. Me encontraba sola en mi habitación meditando todo lo que había sucedió hoy. El enfrento con los Vulturis, la sola idea de que pude haber perdido a algún miembro de mi familia, me aterraba. También se encontraba el gran hecho de que si Carlisle hubiese muerto yo no tendría la fuerza de seguir existiendo, era gracias a él que yo existía , y si perdía a mi compañero, el amor de mi vida, la luz de mi existencia yo no tendría la voluntad de vivir.

Después de unos minutos Carlisle entro a la habitación, se veía algo cansado, no físicamente por supuesto, pero se encontraba algo tenso. Me acerque hacia el lentamente y nos abrazamos, necesitaba sentirme protegida, sentir que nunca estaría sola, que siempre estaríamos juntos.

—Carlisle, tenía tanto miedo hoy. Creía que todos íbamos a morir, pensé ... pensé que iba a perderte—le Dije, sentía que si mi voz ahogaba en llanto, hasta que una de sus manos tocó la mía, lo cual hizo que me calmara.

—Yo también tenía miedo, no soportaría perderte o a alguien de nuestra familia. Pero mi amor, todos estamos a salvo, los Vulturis se fueron y ya no pueden hacernos daño— me dijo mientras me besaba, el tenia ese poder con una simple mirada, un abrazo o un beso, podía calmarme.

—Estaba tan preocupada— le dije mientras me sentaba en la cama

—Sin embargo todo salió bien, mi amor, ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, todo se acabo, estamos a salvo—me dijo mientras me acariciaba el cabello.

—Quédate siempre conmigo, no soportaría perderte. Eso sería demasiado, mi vida te pertenece y si tú no estás en ella yo no podría vivir.

—No te preocupes, ni siquiera pienses en eso, siempre estaremos juntos y estaré a tu lado, para cuidarte y protegerte, nunca me perderás, todo el tiempo estaré allí.

Nos recostamos en la cama los dos juntos, no necesitaba nada más, solo su compañía y que estuviera conmigo a mi lado.

—¿Te acuerdas de cuando nos conocimos?— me pregunto, inmediatamente sonríe, solo recordar ese día me alegraba.

Él lo sabía, y siempre que estaba preocupaba me distraía de esa forma. Cuando Edward se fue a Volterra, cuando esperábamos la batalla contra los neófitos y la noche anterior, cuando todos estaban frente a la fogata.

¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

¿Recuerdas nuestro primer beso?

¿Recuerdas cuando nos casamos?.

Siempre intentaba que recordara lo mejor, en las peores ocasiones.

—Nunca me olvidare del maravilloso día en que te conocí. Cuando me caí de ese árbol y me llevaron al hospital, tenía mucho dolor. Pero cuando apareciste por la puerta todo ese dolor se esfumo como si nada. Desde el primer momento en que te vi, supe que estaba enamorada de ti, y a pesar de todo lo que sufrí ese amor que sentía por ti seguía existiendo, porque sabía que al final te encontraría y viviría una vida larga y plena a tu lado, y no me equivoque.

—Cuando te vi en el hospital, mi corazón me dijo que estaba enamorado de ti, pero no quería creerle, porque pensé que tendrías una vida mejor si te casabas con otra persona que pudiera darte todo lo que yo no podía. Pero me equivoque ese maldito lo único que hizo fue maltratarte. Pero luego volviste a mí, no en las circunstancias que yo esperaba, pero volviste, y al oír los débiles latidos de tu corazón supe que tenía que convertirte, tenía que estar a tu lado por toda la eternidad— me dijo mientras me besaba la frente.

—Y estamos juntos por todo la eternidad, junto con nuestros hijos y nuestra nieta. Siempre supe que a tu lado conseguiría lo que más quería, una familia, una familia a la cual amar y proteger, y todo eso lo conseguí gracias a ti.

—No gracias a mi querida, nuestra familia existe porque así lo predijo el destino, todos tenemos que estar juntos- me dijo mientras me acariciaba la mejilla suavemente - Te amo mi amor, mi vida sin ti no sería nada.

—Eres maravilloso conmigo, y por eso te amo tanto. No puedo creer lo afortunada que soy de tenerte a mi lado— le dije mientras me acurrucaba junto a él.

—Yo tampoco puedo creer mi suerte. Te amo como nunca he amado a ninguna otra mujer y no importan los años que pasen ese amor que siento por ti seguirá intacto por siempre.

—Yo también te amo, nunca en toda mi vida he amado a otro hombre que no seas tú, desde el momento en que te vi por primera vez, me robaste el corazón para nunca devolvérmelo, mi corazón te pertenece.

—Te quiero tanto querida, cuando me convertí en vampiro, siempre pensé que mi existencia estaba destinada a la soledad, pero al conocerte supe que no era cierto, tengo unos hijos a los que amo, una hermosa nieta, que es un milagro y lo mejor para el final una maravillosa esposa a la cual le pertenece mi corazón—me dijo mientras unía sus labios a los míos. Y yo me deje llevar con la calidez del momento.

—¿Recuerdas cuando aceptaste ser mi esposa?.

—Como no hacerlo, si fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida. Estábamos en el bosque frente aquel hermoso arroyo, todo era mágico, y cuando te arrodillaste frente a mi...

Y la noche anterior se pasó así, entre recuerdo y recuerdo, y supe que si algo malo pasaba el día siguiente, si uno de los dos perdía al otro o perdíamos a alguien de nuestra familia, recordaría lo mejor, todos los momentos que vivimos juntos.

* * *

><p><strong>Nota de la autora: <strong>Espero que les haya gustado, a mí en lo personal me pareció muy tierna. Todos sus reviews son bienvenidos.


End file.
